herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Vail
Chris Vail is the tritagonist of the 2017 horror fantasy action-adventure film The Mummy, which is the first film of Universal Studios' Dark Universe series. He was a corporal in the United States Army who acts as a soldier-of-fortune with his friend Nick Morton. He was portrayed by Jake Johnson. History While watching a group of militants from above, Vail and Nick Morton argued about whether or not to look for the treasure that was rumored to be in the city of Mosul, with Vail stating that the "treasure" is a curse. Nick, however, eventually convinced Vail to tag along with him. Vail and Nick has fought their way through the city, following Nick's map, eventually having to call in an airstrike in order to scare off the militants. Nick and Vail has found themselves on top of a building when the fighting stopped, but the building collapsed underneath them. The building's collapse created a "sinkhole" of sorts, which sucked Vail in before revealing 5,000-year-old Egyptian artifacts despite the fact that they were in northern Iraq. While Jenny Halsey has arrived, however, after she slapping Nick, it is soon revealed that he had stolen her map three nights before. After Halsey discovered the artifacts for herself, Greenway told the three to investigate them. Vail, Nick, and Jenny moved into the sinkhole to investigate the artifacts up close. They found that the mercury came from the ceiling. However, after further investigation, Jenny concluded that they were standing in the ancient tomb. Nick shot a pair of chains and a sarcophagus rose from a pool of mercury. Suddenly, the group was attacked by a group of camel spiders. After one of the spiders bite Vail, a scared Vail began to shoot madly, and only stopped when Nick was told him that the camel spider aren't poisonous. Upon Colonel Greenway's request, the sarcophagus was loaded onto a plane. Once the sarcophagus has be loaded, for it would often show Vail laid down in one of the seats to take a nap. However, Vail was bit by one of the camel spiders, the person inside began to possess Vail. A possessed Vail has began to tamper with the sarcophagus. When Colonel Greenway has told Vail to stop, Vail was known is simply pulled out a knife and stabbed Greenway in the chest, much to the horror of the others present on the plane. When Vail has stabbed Greenway again, killing him, before turning his attention to the others. The two soldiers on the plane tried to shoot Vail, but they are failed to kill him. In finally, Nick was grabbed one of the soldiers' pistols and shot Vail three times, finally putting Vail down for good. Vail led Nick into the Crossrail. Since he was not needed anymore, Ahmanet didn't use him after this, and his ghost presumably disappeared when Nick defeated Ahmanet. Eventually, Nick has used the powers that he had acquired from Set to resurrect Vail. Nick and Vail was eventually ended up in the desert. Vail thanked Nick for resurrecting him, but stated that he was unsure of what Nick is planning to do. Nick has simply asked Vail where his sense of adventure was before he and Vail rode off towards the Great Pyramid of Giza. Gallery The-mummy-chris-nick.jpg|Chris blames Nick for getting him in trouble...again. Jenny_with_v_and_n.jpg Trivia *After dying of the spider bite, reanimating and going down with the plane, Vail has gains this role, although he's not doing it to help Nick, but to be free of Ahmanet's control. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Saved Soul Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Lethal Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Defectors Category:War Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Rogues Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Heroic Liars Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Traitor Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Paranoid Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Misanthropes